


Relatos de Teddy

by JesseLBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3533993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Son tres drabbles sobre la vida de Teddy, su relación con otros niños en Hogwarts y sobre todo, la relación de su padre con Sirius Black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El color de mi padre

**_Relatos de Teddy Lupin_ **

 

_Los personajes le pertenecen a J K Rowling_

_Por: Jesse L Black_

**_Capitulo I: El color de mi padre._ **

 

 

                Era algo que a Harry le llamaba muchísimo la atención, y a pesar de los años que pasaba no podía dejar de preguntarse el por qué. Todos los días iba a visitar a Teddy Lupin, su pequeño ahijado de unos once años. Él había recibido su carta de Hogwarts recientemente, por lo que el joven Potter decidió acompañarlo a incursionar en esta nueva etapa de su vida.  
Bajó de su auto volador y caminó hacia la pequeña cabaña donde vivía Andromeda Tonks, la prima favorita de su padrino Sirius, y el pequeño de la familia, el hijo de Nymphadora y Remus: Edward ‘Teddy’ Lupin.

                Se acercó lo suficiente como para tocar, pero la puerta se abrió de manera inmediata dejando ver a una hermosa pero anciana mujer, su cabellera blanca resaltaba el paso de los años, aunque hubieran pocas arrugas en su rostro.

–¿Está Teddy? –preguntó Harry, como solía hacerlo naturalmente.

–Pasa Harry, pasa….que bueno verte por aquí….

 

                La vivienda con colores mate, que decoraban sutilmente, era preciosa, además de las pequeñas piezas delicadas que colgaban de las paredes o se apoyaban en los estantes. Giró su cabeza hacia la habitación de la derecha para ver una pequeña figura, un niño bastante particular.  
Teddy era un niño sano, alegre y súper inquieto, le recordaba a lo que había escuchado de _**los merodeadores**_ y no dudaba que en el futuro él descubriera pasadizos secretos junto a un grupo de amigos. Pero había algo extraño en él, algo que llamaba la atención de Harry desde hacía varios años.  
El pequeño, al igual que su madre, podía optar por el color de ojos y cabello que él quisiera, además de fisonomías de otras personas, aunque no lo perfeccionaba tanto como su madre, lo cual no era de sorprender. La ‘ _supuesta sorpresa_ ’ recaía en que hace dos años no había cambiado su apariencia, se había detenido en solamente una figura que causó estupor la primera vez que se vio.

–Teddy, ¡cuanto has crecido! –se alegró Harry y acarició los suaves cabellos negros del muchacho, que los llevaba tan largo hasta los hombros.

–¡Que bueno que viniste, Harry! –le abrazó dulcemente y le tomó la mano, para llevarlo a la habitación donde colgadas habían muchísimas fotos, algunas de la orden del fénix, otras de los merodeadores que había guardado celosamente Lupin y otras de su madre.

–Teddy….dime algo –susurró una vez se sentara en la cama del niño–. ¿Por qué decidiste tener esa apariencia? –preguntó confundido.

                Y no era para menos. Teddy se veía exactamente igual que como ilustraban algunas fotos antiguas en su escritorio. Llevaba el cabello negro y lacio, lo cual no sería a resaltar sino fuera por los intensos ojos grises. Definitivamente había optado tomar la forma de Sirius Black en lugar a la de su padre. ¡Sirius! Sin siquiera haberlo conocido y saber como era él, Teddy Lupin había optado por esa apariencia sobre la de su padre.

–¿Esta apariencia? –preguntó dudoso.

–Sí, es decir, yo creí que te gustaba parecerte a Remus –habló el muchacho quebrando su voz en el intento, el niño sonríe.

–Es el color de mi padre –masculló, casi haciendo que la frase sea inaudible. Harry frunció el ceño esperando una explicación que dios sabía si el niño estaba dispuesto a expresar–. Hace unos años encontré unas cartas de papá.

–¿Unas cartas?

–Hace mucho tiempo papá escribía muchísimas cartas. Algunas fueron respondidas y otras ni siquiera las enviaba. Pero una particular quedó grabada en mí –susurró y abrió su cajón de la mesa de noche para sacar un pergamino–. ‘ _El color de Remus J. Lupin_ ’ –leyó y extendió el papel.

 

                Harry leyó y entendió. La carta de amor de Remus a Sirius con respecto a la fisonomía que cautivaba mucho al licántropo, no por su atractivo sino por su color. Teddy, en su infantil manera de recordarlo, optó por tomar los colores de la persona que más amó Remus, aparte de a él y a su madre obviamente: Sirius Black, su primer amor.

 

 


	2. Capitulo II: Mitchell Black

**_Capitulo II: Mitchell Black_ **

****

                El mejor amigo de Teddy Lupin se apellida Black, tiene la fisonomía de la familia de su abuela y es parte de aquellos desterrados por no haber elegido casarse con alguien de su misma sangre o por defender a Sirius en algunos casos.   
Particularmente Mitchell era nieto de Alphard, el tío que le prestó dinero a Sirius cuando huyó de su familia.   
Fue cuando lo conoció que Teddy decidió volver a sus rasgos originales, su cabello castaño claro y largo, hasta los hombros, amarrado en una coleta; sus ojos miel claro, que lucían en su blanco rostro y sus rasgos usuales, muy parecidos a los de su padre pero sin las cicatrices.  
Fue entonces durante su camino en el expreso de Hogwarts, el muchacho estaba sentado justo frente a él y parecía ensimismado en una tierra desconocida mientras releía una revista.

 

–¡Edward Lupin! –exclamó, intentando llamar la atención mientras los ojos grises se erguían para ver mejor al jovencito. El niño de oscura cabellera le extendió la mano.

–Mitchell Black –habló, su tono de voz era más suave de lo que imaginó por la altura–. ¿Nuevo?

–Si ¿tú también? –El muchacho afirma con la cabeza–. Que bien, pensé que era sólo yo, tenía algo de miedo.

–Lupin….

–Dime Teddy….así me llaman todos.

–Escuche de un Lupin que daba clases en Hogwarts ¿cierto? –el muchacho alzó una ceja, a lo que Lupin contestó con una sonrisa.

–Sí, sí, él es mi papá, bueno…..era… –bajó la mirada a intentó no ponerse triste mientras jugaba con la varita.

–Lo siento, no quería…

–Está bien, mis papás dieron su vida por un mundo mejor –murmuró–. ¿Eres Black?, mi abuela se apellida Black.

–¿Quién es?

–Andromeda Black, bueno, ahora es Tonks porque se casó con Ted Tonks, mi abuelo.

–¡Ya sé quién es! –Gritó, como si pronunciara un gran alarido–. Mi abuelo es tío de Andrómeda Tonks…..sí.

–¿Tío? ¿Ósea que nosotros somos…..? –intentaba llegar a una conclusión pero Teddy era algo torpe. Mitchell sonrió gentilmente.

–Parientes en general. Mi abuelo no paraba un segundo de mencionar a Sirius Black, su sobrino favorito. Y también a Andrómeda. Incluso mi hermano mayor se llama Sirius IV.

–Mi abuela Andromeda....–susurró–. Creo que seremos grandes amigos, Mitchell.

–Llámame Mit…..–susurró.

 

                No pasó mucho tiempo antes que ambos fueran seleccionados a Gryffindor, desde ese momento, eran inseparables, tal así que Harry cuando iba a visitar a Teddy muchas veces se encontraba con Mitchell, y al escuchar su apellido y saber el parentesco, se sintió más a gusto de contarle la historia de los merodeadores a los infantes niños.  
Fue allí que ellos decidieron ser entonces, los nuevos dolores de cabeza para Hogwarts. Lupin tomó el apodo de su padre ‘Moony’ mientras que Black tomó el apodo de uno de sus parientes más queridos por su familia ‘Padfoot’.

–Desde ahora en más, Hogwarts temblará –afirmó Mitchell y se cortó un poco la piel del dedo para unir su sangre junto a la de su nuevo ‘ _hermano_ ’.

–Tú lo dijiste, compañero.

 


End file.
